The Wonderful Weasley of Oz?
by noliolio
Summary: What happens when Ginny and company gets caught up in a magical world of confusion, dancing goblins, and vinyl pants? Read to find out!
1. The Tacky Shoes

The Wonderful Weasley of Oz?

"Haha, Harry. I've stolen your map. What are you going to do about it? Nothing, that's what! The Wizard? Who's The Wizard? We're all wizards here! Bloody map…" Ginny Weasley muttered to herself. "Where is 'The Wizard' going anyway?"

"Weasley? What in the bloody hell are you doing?" The drawl was painfully familiar. She winced and spun around.

"None of your business…" She held her ground, but she was anxious to learn more about "The Wizard." And it showed.

"Actually, it is my business. I'm prefect." He said haughtily. "What's gotten your knickers in a bunch?"

"Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me…" She turned around and headed in opposite direction and looked back down at the map.

"What've you got there, Weasley?"

"Nothing!" She snapped. She didn't dare close the map or she might lose The Wizard.

"Show it to me." HE was coming in closer.

"No…" Her voice faltered.

"Show me." He was right behind her.

"Merlin, Weasley… what is that?"

"Erm… Just a map."

"Just a map my arse! I'm reporting this, and you, to Snape." He grabbed her arm.

"No! Wait! Just… Come with me. Please?"

He paused.

"Alright, lead the way." He reluctantly agreed.

And so they went on in search of The Wizard.

"Malfoy? What are you doing with Ginny?! Ginny, come here!"

"Oh shut it Ron."

"Well, where are you going?" Ron inquired

"Ginny, that's not what I think it is…" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, come on, follow. We'll explain on the way." Draco stated impatiently.

"And who made you king?" Ron started, but stopped when he realized everyone was already walking away.

"What the… Why does it say Harry and Neville are behind us?"

"What?" Hermione asked. She stared at the clearly labeled footsteps.

"Invisibility Cloak?" Ron offered.

"Harry! Come out here NOW!" Ginny demanded.

Harry and Neville immediately revealed themselves.

"Why Neville?" Ron wondered.

"You guys ditched me for your precious prefect duty…"

"Oh Harry, you're not still upset about that, are you?"

"Let's GO!" Ginny demanded.

"Go where?" Harry started, but everyone began walking away.

"He's gone." Ginny shook the map. "Where did he go? He was right there!" Ginny points a few meters ahead of them.

"He just… disappeared."

"Do you guys hear that?" Harry wondered.

"Harry now is not the time to talk about the voiced in your head." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, I hear it too…" Neville said.

There was a loud crack and the floor split a little.

It continued to split until a gaping hole was in the floor.

A swirl erupted from the bottom and the entire whole became an endless pit of blue.

"You guys, no. Don't." Hermione warned.

But Ginny jumped in.

Draco followed closely behind.

Then Ron, too.

Neville dropped into it.

And finally Harry made the plunge.

Hermione winced and looked down into the hole. She closed her eyes and jumped. Only to hit the floor a second later. The hole had closed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"AhhhhhheeeeeehoooooooohOOF!" Ginny screeched as she made contact with the ground.

The ground sure has gotten squishier.

And louder…

And more Harry-shaped…

"Oh! Harry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Gin… What are you _wearing_?" A burst of laughter escaped from Harry's mouth.

Ginny looked down at her blue, checkered dress.

"I… I have no idea."

She heard a whisper. And then a giggle.

"Harry, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Those noises."

Happy chime music filled the air.

"It sounds like glitter." Ginny thought aloud.

"What does glitter sound like?" Harry inquired.

"That. Duh."

"Why, hello there!" A light, airy, familiar voice filled the air.

"_Luna?!_" Ginny gasped.

"No, silly, I'm Glenda! The good witch of the North! It's alright, come on out!"

A scrunched brown face with mean eyes popped up from a bush, and then another. Several more followed until at least 50 heads were popping out of random places.

"It's alright, come on out!" Luna prodded.

They stepped out from their hiding places with grins on their faces.

The airy music became heavier and the beings linked arms and began to dance.

"Why are goblins in impossibly bright clothes dancing in circles around us…" Harry murmured to Ginny.

"If I knew that, you'd think I'd be doing something about it now wouldn't you?" Ginny whispered back.

"Ding dong!" They shouted in unison, nearly scaring the pants of Ginny. "The wicked witch is deeeaaad!"

"This seems oddly familiar…" Ginny mumbled.

"You've killed her!" They rejoiced.

Ginny looked down at the legs peeking out from underneath a wooden house.

"That's not even my house!" She fretted.

"Oh don't be so modest young one." Luna smiled knowingly at her.

"Look, I just… I need to get home." Ginny sighed.

"Well the only one who can help you there is the wizard."

"Follow, follow, follow, follow, FOLLOW the yellow brick road!" The goblins shouted.

BAM!

All of a sudden, a frightening woman in tattered robes and snarled hair appeared cackling in from of them.

"My sister!" She screamed. "Well, let me just take her shoes and I'll be on my way…"

"BELLATRIX?!" Harry screamed.

"What? No you fools. It's me, the wicked witch.

"But… I thought… isn't that…"

"No! That's my sister! And you've gone and killer her! Now if you don't mind… Where did those bleeding shoes go?! There were just here!"

Luna smiled serenely. "Please step forward, young girl."

Ginny looked around before it dawned on her. "Me?"

Luna nodded, and Ginny did as she was told.

Why did she feel taller?

She looked down to find a pair of tacky sparkling red heels on her feet.

"Give them!" Bella yelled.

"Don't listen to her!" The goblins chorused.

"I'll get you my pretty!" Bella screamed. "And your little dog too!"

"Dog?" Harry scrunched his nose. "Excuse me?"

But Bella had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now before I forget…" Luna began, but let out a giggle. "Seems it's too late. I do seem to remember that it was rather important… Oh well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Luna winked before taking of in her bubble.

"What in all hell…" Ginny paused. " Is going on…"

A/N- Whoa! Review?! Please! Does anybody have any guesses where Ron, Neville, and Draco are?


	2. The Vinyl Pants

"Are we seriously walking down a paved yellow road in a magic land with dancing goblins?" Harry asked after several minutes.

"No! Erm… Yes. Maybe? Merlin, Harry, I don't know! Look, there's someone up there!" Ginny said pointing to a cornfield.

"Gin, I think it's just a scarecrow…"

"Stop being so pessimistic Harry!"

They ran up ahead to see that it was, in fact, just a scarecrow. A damn familiar scarecrow!

"Ginny please tell me that's not…"

"Neville?!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny?!"

"Neville, what are you doing up there?"

"I… I don't know. I was there, and then I was here… And now I'm here and not there and so… Oh Gin, I don't know!"

"Well come on! Get down!"

"I can't Ginny! Help!"

She groaned and untied the rope binding him to the scarecrow stand.

Neville immediately fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oof! I've been up there for so long I think my legs fell asleep!" Neville complained as he tried to stand up, promptly falling back on the ground again.

Ginny and Harry grabbed each of his arms and hoisted him up.

"You will never guess what we saw!" Harry chuckled. "Goblins. Dancing goblins! Singing too! All in brightly colored clothes! And Luna, she was in a bubble and-"

"Why was Luna in a bubble?" Neville wondered.

"I don't know! And then-"

"Harry this really isn't the time for gossiping. We've got to find the others."

"Doesn't this all seem oddly familiar?" Harry asked Neville.

"I... Yes. No. Perhaps. I suppose… Yes. Why, yes, it does… But from where…" Neville looked up into the sky.

"I don't know… I mean… Oh Jeez I'm hungry…" Ginny groaned.

"Apples!" Neville shouted.

"What? What are you talking about Neville? Where?" Ginny searched around frantically.

"Up there! In the tree!" Neville pointed.

"I can't reach them! Harry, lift me up! Ah, thank you Harry! I've almost got one… OOF! Did that tree… Did it just…"

"Who said you could have an apple?!" The tree screamed.

"I just thought…"

"You didn't think at all, did you?!" These apples aren't yours!"

"I'm sorry I…"

The tree began to pelt Ginny, Neville, and Harry with apples. Ginny ducked and hid her head in her arms.

"Here Ginny!" Neville said, handing her an apple he'd caught.

"Thank you Neville!" She said.

A loud crack followed by an evil cackle sounded from behind them, causing them to whip around, face to face with Bellatrix, err- "The Wicked Witch."

"Give me those shoes girl!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Ehh, they're tacky anyway." Ginny said, reaching down to pull off the shoes.

"Ginny, no!" Harry yelled, swatting her hand away. "They're obviously pretty powerful if she wants them that much."

"But Harry! They're too small and I've got blisters the size of turnips!"

"Really, Ginny, can't you worry about something besides your feet?"

"Come ON!" Bellatrix shrieked again.

"Would you _stop_? You're giving me a headache!" Ginny complained, rubbing her temples.

Bellatrix glared. "Why aren't you deathly afraid of me?"

"We're in a magical land with dancing goblins and no way home. You're the least of our problems." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Lets go… Its not like Bellatrix has anything interesting to say." Harry said, tugging on Ginny's arm. Bellatrix's eyes widened in fury and the next thing I knew she was shooting flamed at Neville from her fingertips.

"Neville, come on! Lets go!" Ginny yelled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

They ran until they could anymore and collapsed against a nearby giant mushroom.

"I…" Breath. "Can't…" Breath. "Believe…" Breath. "This is happening." Ginny finished quickly.

"Me neither. I don't-" Harry was cut off by a muffled yell.

"What was that? Hello?" Ginny called out.

There was another muffled yell.

She walked around the cabin and finally came upon a person with a bucket over their head.

Ginny tugged the bucket off. "Malfoy?!" She yelled.

"No Weasley, I'm the Wizard of Bloody Oz. _Yes,_ it's me."

Ginny gasped and blinked before finally letting out a long loud laugh.

"Those… Those are some shiny pants…" Ginny pointed at the silver vinyl bellbottoms that Draco was wearing and giggled again, a high pitched squealing noise that made Draco wince.

"Stop it Weasley! It's not funny! These are so bleeding uncomfortable! Where in Merlin are we, anyway?"

"I'm not quite sure… But there's dancing goblins and Luna in a bubble and Bellatrix is an evil witch and-"

"What are you going on about Weasley? You sound like a St. Mungo's patient."

"No, really, ask Harry!"

"It's true, Malfoy. Luna called herself Glimpy the Good Witch and-"

"_Glinda_ the Good Witch." Draco corrected them. They stared at him blankly.

Draco sighed. "Oz, that's where we are. Don't you remember third year muggle studies? We spent over two weeks talking about it…"

"How do you even remember that?" Neville wondered, completely baffled at Draco's knowledge of Muggle musicals.

"I just do, okay? Ginny's obviously Dorothy. Neville's the scarecrow also known as the one without a brain. I'm the tin man, the one without a heart, really how cliché… Luna's the good witch, Bellatrix is the Wicked Witch of the West, which means my mother is the Wicked Witch of the West. Lovely, really, my mother was killed by a house… Weasley's probably out there somewhere as the lion, or the cowardice."

"I do remember this!" Harry exclaimed. "But… who am I?"

Draco shrugged. "Toto?"

Ginny cracked a grin and tried (unsuccessfully) to hide her giggles.

"Ginny! Don't egg him on!" Harry pouted.

"Honestly Harry, we've got more important things to worry about. Lets go find Ron."

"No thank you, Weasley. I think I'm going to stay here and find myself some new pants."

"No WAY, Malfoy! You have to come with us."

Draco smirked. "No, as a matter of fact Weaslette, I don't…"

"Please _Draco_?" She put emphasis on the use of his first name. "You're really smart and you know what you're doing and we need you…" Ginny pouted.

"Ahh, flattery. You're pretty good at this Weasley. But as tempting as it is, nothing is worth this chaffing going on here."

"If you come with us… I'll help you find new pants." Ginny bargained.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Beg." He put on a malicious smirk.

"Excuse me?!" Ginny glared at him.

"No, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Come on Gin, we don't need that git…"

"Yes, actually Harry, we really, really do."

Malfoy's smirk grew wider. "Get on your knees and beg."

"You're awful." Ginny hissed, before lowering herself to the ground.

"Please, Malfoy. Come with us. Please." She ground out, gritting her teeth.

"Because I'm completely fantastic." He added.

"Because you're completely fantastic…" She reluctantly repeated.

"And you'd be lost without my help."

"And we'd be lost without your help…"

"And I'm amazing in bed."

"And you're amaz- Malfoy!" He chuckled and stuck out his hand to help her up, colliding with Harry's helping hand. She stared at both before lifting herself off the ground without either.

"Lets go." Malfoy said, leading them into the forest not far off.

"Are you mad? That's the last place we should be going!" Harry complained.

"Think about this Harry… what animals live in the woods?"

"Lions, tigers, bears…" Neville began to name them.

"Oh my…" Ginny groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Lions. And Ron is probably the Cowardly _Lion._ See how that logic works?"

Harry nodded dumbly and they ventured off into the woods.

The trees got thicker and thicker until they could hardly see a thing.

There was a growl and a screech as Ginny blindly reached for the nearest hand.

"Scared Weasley?" The hand's owner whispered in her ear. She shivered, but she didn't let go.

"Stay back!" A voice yelled out. "Don't come any closer!"

"Hello? Ron?" Ginny called out.

"Gin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, where are you!" They stepped out and the trees suddenly spread out revealing a small sparkling pond, a field of grass and a frightened Ron dressed in a large fur coat with scratches and dirt streaks running along his face.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but…" He whipped around.

"Merlin! Ron, you… you have a… tail!" Ginny laughed. Surely enough, and long piece of fur was traveling from Ron's bum to his ankles.

"I don't! My coat just ripped! And why is Malfoy here? And what in Merlin's name is up with his pants!"

"Because Ginny beg-" Ginny clamped a hand over Harry's mouth.

"We'll explain that all later… He's here because he remembers a lot about the Wizard of Oz and I thought he could be of use." Ginny explained smoothly.

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken, we really need to get back on the yellow brick road…"

A/N- Well lovelies what do you think? Tell me in a review?


	3. The Radioactive City

"How long have we been walking?" Ron whined for about the eighth time in five minutes.

"Gee, I don't know Ron. Probably about three minutes longer than since you asked three minutes ago!" An infuriated, exhausted, and starving Ginny yelled.

"Don't go losing your temper on us now Weaslette." Draco smirked playfully. "Anyway, I've got to, y'know, take care of some business, so I'll be right back…" And Draco trailed off into the forest. Neville, Harry, and Ron quickly followed suit.

Ginny plopped onto the grass with an exasperated sigh.

"Excuse me, miss." A voice startled Ginny, snapping her out of her delirious thoughts. "I just thought you looked a bit thirsty. I'm Poppy." The house-elf smiled down at the petite redhead and held out a big glass of water. Ginny gratefully accepted.

"Thank you!" She smiled and the house-elf skipped away.

Ginny put the glass to her lips and swallowed a big gulp. Funny, this didn't taste like water.

"No! Ginny, don't drink-" She heard Malfoy start to yell, but then everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The girl might have looked fragile, but after carrying her for a while, Draco began to realize she was not as light as she appeared to be. Who made him in charge of her anyway? Why did he have to carry her? Ron was her brother! Harry and Neville were her friends! Hell, he wouldn't even consider them acquaintances! For Merlin's sake, would she ever wake up? And worst of all, why did he care so much?!

"Hey, did you feel that?" The plaid-clad Neville looked up into the sky.

"Yeah, I did… What is that?" Ron wondered.

'_What are they going on about?' _Draco wondered, annoyed at the blundering idiots staring blankly into the sky.

And then he felt it. Something cold and wet, landed right on his nose. Was that… snow?

More and more began to fall, and Draco realized it wasn't snow. It smelled like... like soap.

There was a cloud of gray smoke rising in the distant air.

"What on earth happened?" Harry wondered.

A chiming noise rang through Draco's ears.

_It sounds like glitter…_ He let his mind wander, but quickly snapped out of it when he saw Loony Lovegood descending from the sky in a giant bubble.

"Sorry about that. Explosion down at the Munchkin Laundromat… You know, we put the anecdote for Draught of the Living Dead in it. It makes the colors so much livelier!" She winked at Draco.

"That doesn't make any sense!" He protested. "It doesn't work for…" He let his voice trail off when realization dawned on him. There was a light groan coming from the mass of weight in his arms.

"Weasley?" He shook her. "You awake?"

"Mmmm…" She smiled serenely and buried her head in Draco's chest, but did not wake up.

"Weasley come on, up!" He shook her again, this time a little more fervently.

"Malfoy, she's not a salt shaker!" Ron yelled.

"Shut it, Weasley!" Draco glanced at the boy, and then back down at the girl, whose eyes were slowly opening.

She looked up into Draco face, grinning peacefully.

She blinked several times, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

And finally, she opened them widely, and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Bloody _hell_, Weasley! I carry your unconscious self for an _hour_ and the thanks I get is a bleeding _pig squeal_ right in my ear?!" Draco yelled, gripping the girl tightly.

Ginny looked taken aback, and readied herself for an apology but only mumbled out a hardly audible "ouch."

Draco looked down at his white knuckles and realized how hard he had been squeezing her thigh.

"Oh… I… sorry." Draco loosened his grip.

Ginny lifted an eyebrow.

Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Ginny smirked.

The facial expression conversation went on and on, until Ron interrupted.

"You can put her down now, you know."

"Oh, right." Draco lowered Ginny's feet to the ground, and Ginny smoothed out her dress.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Harry said, pointing off into the distance. "That green glowing thing?"

Ron shrugged. "Radioactivity in munchkinville?"

"Munchkin _land._" Draco corrected, earning strange looks from all members of the group. "Not… that it matters… That's Emerald City." Draco said pointing at the green glow far off in the distance, and effectively changing the subject.

"Oh great. After the freaky goblins we have to deal with a glowing city. Just bloody wonderful." Ginny mumbled.

"_No foul language!_" A shrill voice came from nowhere.

"Uh… Sorry…" Ginny mumbled, looking around incredulously.

"I. Want. To. Go. HOME." She groaned and threw herself onto the comfortable ground.

"Thank you Weasley for that stroke of genius." Draco remarked dryly.

"You know what Malfoy?!" She said, raising her voice.

"What Weasley?" He challenged, taking a step closer.

Ginny opened her mouth for a response, but was cut off by a Ron Weasley that desperately wanted this nightmare to end. "We all know how much you two hate each other. Let's _move_!" He commanded, completely oblivious to the smirks placed on both Ginny and Draco's faces.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What in the hell?!" Draco yelled out in frustration. "How are we supposed to get past these doors?" He banged on them several times, and shouted curses into the sky.

"Don't go losing your temper on us now Malfoy." Ginny said in a mimicking voice.

"Oh bite me." Draco said, sighing at his lack of a witty response.

"Maybe I will." Ginny raised an eyebrow suggestive.

"Ginny!" Ron cried out in horror.

"It was a _joke_, Ron."

"Yeah, sure it was, Weasley."

"Oh Merlin. I should have known not to say anything that might boost your explosive ego. Are you really that desperate that you would have to use a sarcastic remark from a lowly Weasley to raise your precious self-image?!"

"Oh, please Weasley. Like I really care about my image right now. I carried you for over an hour! Can't you ever be the least bit grateful? It's your fault I'm here in the first place!"

"My fault?! How is this my fault?! You followed me! You were the one that broke the rules of your prefect duty by tagging along after me! No one made you jump in the freaky blue hole!"

"So what, you wanted me to turn you in? 'No, Malfoy, don't report me to Snape! Come with me so I can transport you to a bleeding hellhole with shiny pants!' You _begged_ me to come with you!"

"I did _not _beg…" She stopped when she realized the falseness of this statement. "You're… you're… impossible!" Ginny threw her hands up, flustered, angry at him for initiating such an argument and furious at herself for lacking a response.

Draco smirked at her defeat.

"I'll get you back for that…" She mumbled.

"Yeah, right Weasel. In your dreams." He whispered back.

"Hello… Are you in need of assistance?" A harsh, thin face popped out of a small window in the top of the door.

"Snape…" Harry stared up at the face in shock.

"No. I'm the wizard's _personal assistant_. Trying to _assist_ you. What are your intentions?" He glared at the group curiously.

"We're here to… uhh… See the Wizard." Ginny stumbled out.

Snape laughed out loud. "The Wizard? You're here to see the Wizard? Well, many people want to see the Wizard. Wait around though, he might be seeing someone in a hundred years or so."

Ginny sighed. "But Prof- But… sir, we're lost. We're not meant to be here. We've made such a long journey. Glinda sent us! She said the Wizard could help. And it's my fault we're here in the first place. I… I brought my friends here. And we just want to go home…" Ginny put on her most pathetic face and stared up at him.

"Truly _touching_ story…" Snape rolled his eyes. "But no one sees the Wizard."

Ginny's eye twitched, and her pathetic expression morphed into some kind of hatred.

"Look, mate!" Draco called up. "Do you see these pants? Do you have _any _idea how uncomfortable these are? Vinyl, of all things! I'm sure you've done someone a favor before. Give us a chance."

Snape sighed. "Alright. Fine. Come in…" Snape sighed.

"Oh great, even in this world he favors you…" Ginny mumbled.

"What can I say? I'm a true charmer." He threw a lazy smile in her direction and Ginny couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face.

A/N- Love it? Hate it? Review it! They're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!


	4. The Jitterbug

"I'm tired. Can we find a place to sit?" Neville asked.

"Right behind you mate." Ron nodded.

"What about here?" Ginny pointed at the building next to them.

"The Emerald City Tavern?" Draco scoffed.

Ginny found them a table and the waitress walked over. "What can I get you?" She smiled all too pleasantly.

"Mmmm… A butterbeer please."

Draco laughed. "Wimp. A firewhiskey, please."

"There's an age limit Draco." Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Age limit? What age limit?" The waitress interrupted.

Her smirk quickly faded. "A firewhiskey." She spit out the words.

"But Gin!" Ron whined. "Your innocence! One for me too, please." He said with a smile.

"Umm… a butterbeer, please…" Neville mumbled.

"And a butterbeer for me as well." Harry nodded.

"Be back in a jiff!" The waitress sped off to the bar and returned in a record time.

"Down it, Weasley. Ready? Aaand go!" Draco challenged. Ginny complied.

She gagged and coughed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Done after just one?" Draco smirked.

"Never." Ginny ordered another. And another. And even another after that. Her throat burned, but she wasn't going to give in.

"You know what Malfoy?" Ginny giggled.

"No Weasley. I don't know." Draco slurred.

"I think that you think that I think that you think that… I can't remember where that was going…" Ginny made a troubled expression and looked for the answer in the wall behind her.

"Weasleys don't think!" Malfoy chuckled much too loudly.

Ginny gasped. "You take that back right now Draco Malfoy!" She said in an angered voice, but it was ruined by the fit of hysterical giggles that followed.

"You can't tell me what to do Weasley." Draco stuck out his tongue at her.

"Yes! Yes, I can! Because I am Ginny. And Ginny can do whatever she damn well pleases."

"Yeah, well so can Draco! Draco can do whatever he wants even more than Ginny can!"

"Cannot!"

"Prove it!"

"Would you two shut it?! You're not making any sense!" Ron wailed, a little tipsy himself.

"Alright, let's go you guys." Harry directed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ginny and Draco bellowed in unison.

There was a twist of green smoke, and right before Harry's eyes, a face appeared.

"Hermione?!" Ron leapt over to Harry. "Hermione, how did you get here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ron. But I'm trying to work on a way of getting you out of there. Can you describe your exact location?"

"Umm, there's an awful lot of trees… And umm, goblins? And…"

"Ummm…"

"Not now, Neville!"

"But…"

"Neville, hush!"

"Trees, goblins… Anything else?" Hermione asked, scribbling down notes on a sheet of paper.

"OH!" Ron shouted, as if just realizing something for the first time. "There's a yellow brick road."

"Like in Oz…?" Hermione pondered.

"Yeah, something like that. At least, that's what Malfoy said. He knows more about it that I do. Let me go get him."

"Malfoy… Neville, where did they go?!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Neville cried. "They ran off… I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen…"

"Close your mouth, Ron. Drooling like that is unbecoming." Hermione scolded the awed redhead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come on Malfoy, run _faster_!"

"I can't. I can't! I need a rest." Draco slowed down, resting his arms on his knees.

Ginny scoffed. "Some Quidditch player _you _are."

"Give it a rest, Weaslette. I could beat you-"

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

Draco sighed loudly. "I _hate _it when we get all paranoid about everything. All of a sudden, ooh! A giant net is going to swoop down and kidnap us-"

A large net had swooped up Draco and Ginny.

"Ginny…" Draco mumbled, face pressed roughly into the course rope of the net. "You never got me my pants."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ginny woke up to find herself pressed flat against the chest of Draco Malfoy, crammed onto a small cot.

"Draco. Draco!" Ginny hissed, poking at his chest.

"Oww, Weaslette! What do you want?"

"Where are we?" She asked, attempting to sit up and look around.

"I… I don't know."

Ginny looked around, only to find herself surrounded by many other people on similar cots.

"Draco, let's go." Ginny said, lifting herself up.

They ran towards the nearest exit, only to be blocked by a small, plump old woman.

"Where are you going darlings?"

"Look, we're… Y'know… Off to see the Wizard." Ginny made air quotes.

"No, my pretties." The old woman smiled. "You're dancers now."

"Umm… I'm sorry to say this, but we're just absolutely terrible dancers… So if you could please let us go? Yeah, we'd be grateful." Draco said, trying to push past the old woman.

The woman narrowed her eyes, planting her feet firmly into the ground. "I _said_ you're dancers. Now if you would kindly return to your cot before I'm forced to take further action…"

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it tightly, silently communicating to her that they should run in 3… 2… 1…

Ginny dashed off, hand still connected to Draco's.

"What did I say?!" The old woman screamed after them. "Well?! Get them!" The woman screamed.

"Ginny, pick up the pace!" Draco said, tugging the redhead towards him.

The quickly turned a corner, not daring to check behind them.

A tall man stood before them, chuckling deeply. "And where do you think you're going?"

He reached for Ginny, but she jumped back, as if burned by his touch.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She ground out.

He just laughed again before picking her up and casually tossing her over his shoulder, seemingly unfazed by her high-pitched screams.

Another man appeared behind Draco, dragging him down the hall.

"Stay here." The man commanded, throwing the two into a dark room. Ginny could hear the lock click behind them.

"Is there a light switch anywhere?" Ginny asked.

"And you expect me to know this how?"

Ginny ran her fingers along the walls. "I found something! I think it's a lever…" She shouted.

"Weasley don't be an idiot. Didn't your mum ever tell you not to go around pulling random levers after being kidnapped and thrown into dark rooms by giant men in foreign worlds?"

"It was my dad actually. Always so paranoid… But since when have I ever listened to my parents?"

"Weasley, don't-"

There was a loud crack as Ginny yanked up the lever with all her might.

One by one, a row of lights flickered on, revealing a large dance studio.

"Wow…" Ginny said, taking in the huge room.

"Is this where they force the innocents to dance?" Draco chuckled to himself, finding a thread of humor in the situation. "Is this the crime of the century here in Emerald City? Oh, bugger! Another child, forced to dance! Whatever will we do?"

"Hush, would you? I think I hear something…"

Just then, the door creaked open, and several tired-looking people filed into the room, followed by the evil old woman Draco and Ginny had seem before.

"Alright everyone, pair up." The old woman announced. Ginny clung to Draco's side. "Let's show our new friends what to do."

Before their very eyes, people began swirling around them at impossible paces. Left, right, down, up, side to side and back again.

"I… I can't… I can't dance." Ginny stuttered out.

The old woman laughed. "Well now dear, did you really think all of us here could be amazing dancers? Of course not! We use the Jitterbug Potion!"

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny stared blankly at the old woman. She had had enough of strange parallel universe potions for one day.

"You know, the jitterbug potion. For dancing? One sip, and you'll be an amazing dancer in no time."

Draco and Ginny reluctantly downed the potion, and they soon found themselves dancing all the way to the Emerald City Theatre to perform. The theatre was filled with endless amounts of people, all dressed in the fanciest of clothes.

"Here, change into these." The old woman thrust a paper bag into Ginny's arms. She pulled out a bright red sequined dress, and a ruffled crimson shirt, along with a pair of bulky polyester pants.

"Well…" Ginny gave Draco a sly grin. "At least they're a step up from vinyl."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We've been looking for _hours _Harry! We'll never find them!" Ron wailed. "My poor sister, eaten whole by Goblins…"

"We're bound to find them eventually Ron." Harry comforted his friend.

"Guys… I think I found them…" Neville said, pointing to a large poster. And sure enough, on the front were a blonde and a redhead in ridiculous dance costumes, announcing the night's dance performance at the Emerald City Theatre.

Ron gaped at the poster, before grabbing Harry and Neville by the wrists and dragging them into the theatre.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update. Sooo what did you think of this chapter? Boring? Funny? What? Tell me in a review! **


End file.
